


Simple:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny does something that Gabby didn’t expect, What was it ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Simple:

*Summary: Danny does something that Gabby didn’t expect, What was it ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Gabrielle “Gabby” Asano was making sure that everything was perfect for her night with her lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams. It was their anniversary, & she is looking forward to celebrating it with him, & she knew that he was too.

Danny was on his way home, The Blond was thinking of what to get the love of his life, but nothing came to mind, Til one thing hits him, & he smiled all the way home about it. He knew the one thing, that will make him happy.

Gabby was making sure that everything was perfect. Also, That the table was set perfectly too, The Beautiful Museum Curator wasn’t gonna leave anything to chance, so something would be messed up. She double checked everything, & went to get ready.

“Gabby, I am home, Are you here ?”, Danny asked, as he was coming through the door. He stepped into the living room, & was greeted by a romantic setting, He smiled, cause it was perfect for their evening. He was looking forward to spending it with her.

“Happy Anniversary, Baby”, She said, as she kissed him “hello”, & smiled at him. “I love you”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he surprised his lover. “What prompt this decision ?”, He smiled, as he kissed her, “Simple, I was thinking of a gift for you, I thought this would be it”. “Perfect”, & they sat down at the table, & ate the wonderful dinner, starting their evening right, & officially.

The End.


End file.
